Darkness In Me
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: During the incident of almost losing control of his anger and almost killing Eggman, Sonic becomes emotionally hurt and depressed for what he did and doesn't want to come out of his room. But Amy never gives up on Sonic.


**It's been a long time since I can remember writing Dark Sonic in my SonAmy stories.**

 **Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Image by me.**

* * *

 **(Flashback, 3 days ago)**  
 _"LET HER GO, EGGMAN!" Sonic begged for Eggman to release Amy from the claws of his robot, "Please let her go! She's an innocent girl! She's done nothing to you!" He begged._

 _"_ _I'll let her go until you surrender!" Eggman cackled._

 _"_ _I never surrender to an evil psycho like you!" Sonic glared at him._

 _"_ _You calling me a psycho?! I had enough of your mouth!" Eggman got aggravated from the insults, "Robot, crush that pink child!"_

 _"_ _AAAAAAGGGGH!" Amy screamed in pain as the robot prepared to crush her._

 _Seeing Amy in pain caused Sonic's anger to grow and his fur darkened with white pupils and irises disappearing, "NOOOOOO!" Dark Sonic screamed and shoots right through the robot and ripped the core out to then smash its optics, "YOU ARE SO GONNA REGRET THIS EGGMAN!" Dark Sonic lost control of himself and glares at the doctor for almost killing Amy in front of him, "I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW!"_

 _Eggman tries to flee when Dark Sonic jumps up on his hoverchair._

 _"_ _I'll break both your arms and then both your legs and then I will rip your face off!" Dark Sonic lifted Eggman up._

 _"_ _Now, now, now! What happened to hero rule? Never kill enemies" Eggman cowering in fear._

 _But Dark Sonic holds Eggman over the edge, "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Dark Sonic threatened to drop Eggman._

 _"_ _Please show mercy!" Eggman begged._

 _"_ _Mercy is for the weak!" Dark Sonic was about to kill him when he felt someone grabbed his arm._

 _"_ _Sonic! Don't!" Amy weakly grips his arm while steadying the pressure on her wound._

 _Dark Sonic hesitated a little but could not calm down from so much anger, fear, and hatred consuming him, "Amy…."  
_

 _"Don't let your darkness make you become a killer, Sonic! You're not a murderer! Please don't let anger take over you!" Amy begged, "Please, let's get out of here. Please"_

 _Dark Sonic then let go of Eggman on the chair and turns back, collapsing from exhaustion._

 **(End of Flashback)**

Right now, Sonic was very depressed and scared for what he did 3 days ago for almost killing Eggman in front of Amy. He hates this curse coming from his deep anger. He wished he did not have this curse he would have had a normal anger emotion just like everyone else but he can't change it.

He wouldn't come out to meet Amy or his friends and just wanted to stay in bed. His best pal Tails tried to get him to come out from his room but Sonic wanted to be left alone since he's not himself. Sonic was just too scared that he could lose control again and hurt someone. He was also becoming very thin since he did not eat anything for 3 days due to anxiety blocking his hunger.

"Why did this have to happen? Why?" Sonic asked himself and got out of his room to have some snacks downstairs in the kitchen.

"Oh, finally. Sonic, I'm getting worried about you" Tails said.

"Tails, I know what you're trying to say but it won't work. If I ever killed anyone cold blood I would rather resign" Sonic said.

"Nuh uh! I would never replace a brother. No one is ever replacing you" Tails said.

"Sorry. But I'd never forgive myself if I'm flipping out again and going berserk. I feel like the incredible Hulk" Sonic said.

"But every hero always has a woman to be there for him. Amy stopped you from going berserk. Love conquers hate, Sonic. She saved you" Tails said.

"Yes from almost killing Eggman" Sonic sighs sadly.

"And you need to put some meat on the bones" Tails noted Sonic is getting skinny.

"I'm so stressed, Tails. I don't feel hungry at all" Sonic said.

"Get some snacks. And by the way you should visit Amy" Tails said.

"I don't feel like running to her place. I'm not myself for the past 3 days. Every time I think of walking outside it reminds me of Dark Sonic" Sonic said, slumping on the couch.

"I'll call her over" Tails said.

 **x**

An hour later, Sonic was still trying to get himself to eat some snacks to calm himself down from the stress messing him up. Every bite he takes, he eats less, "It's no use in eating" He stops eating.

"Please don't tell me this is about the incident" Amy standing near the wall.

"Yes it is. I feel so ashamed of myself" Sonic said.

"It's not your fault, Sonic. Things happen. It's like I lose control of myself when I get angry. Everyone is not always perfect to be who they are" Amy said.

"I just wish I didn't have the lust of killing Eggman. He tried to kill you" Sonic said.

"But I didn't die. Do you see me dead?" Amy said.

"No but what I said in dark form made me look bad" Sonic sighs and placed his face in his palms. Amy sat next to Sonic on the couch and pats his shoulder.

"I feel like I shouldn't have gotten angry in the first place" Sonic said, "I can't control my curse, Ames. No matter how hard I tried I can't. I could hurt someone"

"But not me. You remember back when you first saved me from Metal Sonic" Amy said.

"Yeah" Sonic said in a steady monotone voice.

"To me you are still the hero that everyone loves. Everyone loves you for who you are. And nothing changes that" Amy said.

Sonic started to smile, "Yes. No matter what happens we never give up. And I would never let you down"

"You know I still love you, Sonic. I know you don't have romantic feelings for me but I'm still loyal to you. I saved you from yourself" Amy said.

Without a word, Sonic hugged Amy, "Thanks Ames"

Amy noticed she felt his body was very stressed out like he hasn't let out his feelings of agony, "Sonic, it's time you let out all your sadness"

"I am, I just...needed someone to hug" Sonic said, traces of tears forming in his eyes.

"I know but you need to let it out, Sonic. That's what's making you feel stressed. It's not healthy for you" Amy said, hugging him.

Sonic cried on Amy's shoulder, "Relax Sonic" Amy pets his quills.

"I'm just so scared of myself, Ames! Sonic does not kill his enemies like that!" Sonic cried too hard.

"Easy now. The Sonic I know never kill. Please don't feel like a failure" Amy said and was starting to cry too.

"I almost failed you, Ames. I couldn't save you and I felt like a failure. But you didn't die" Sonic cried.

"I believe it was a last resort when you destroyed the robot but the anger was too much" Amy said.

"I destroy robots but I don't destroy real living beings" Sonic hugged her tightly from all the fear and depression he felt.

"Oh Sonic" Amy said sadly.

Then the hedgehogs pulled apart. Sonic took a deep breath and then exhales.

"Alright, feeling a bit better" Sonic said but did not feel like letting go of her due to being a little afraid.

"Sonikku...shhhh relax" Amy pets his back.

"Amy, what am I going to do without you?" Sonic asked, looking into Amy's eyes.

"As long as I'm alive love gives you strength" Amy said.

Sonic moans and keeps hugging her, never letting her go; so much fear made him think that Amy is the only girl in his life that makes him who he is.

"Sonic..." Amy whispered.

"What?" Sonic looked up.

"Does without me mean that your life wouldn't make any sense without me?" Amy asked.

"Yes. And you make me feel confident when we work as a team along with Tails" Sonic said, "But still, what if I go Dark again? I'm scared to become….a killer" Sonic whimpered in fear while holding her tightly.

"Sonic, you're not a killer. You still have a heart and soul because you are always a hero and the wind. I get angry too and lose control of my temper. When was the last time I ran away from you?" Amy said.

"When you thought I was someone else as a werehog" Sonic said.

"But did I get scared or abandon you?" Amy asked.

"No, you realized it was me" Sonic said.

"See? I never give up on you no matter what you look like. I would never replace you for someone else to be my hero. And nothing changes that" Amy said.

Sonic dries off his tears and then placed his hands on her shoulders, "Amy, I've seen you grown from a sweet defenseless girl to a capable fighter"

Amy smiles and then takes his hands, "How do you really feel about me?"

"I feel….like myself" Sonic said.

"Yeah but how do you really feel?" Amy urged.

"I feel happier at the sight of you" Sonic said.

Amy smiles again and is about to kiss him when he stops her with a finger, "But more important is the one rose who loves me" Sonic said.

"You know I love you because I care about you" Amy said with a smile.

"Thanks Ames" Sonic said and he felt no stress in him which made his stomach feel awake.

"You're welcome" Amy said, "I guess I should go now" She was about to leave when Sonic pulls her in and kisses on her lips.

Amy first surprised that Sonic was actually kissing her. She closed her eyes and kisses back. She wraps her arms around Sonic's neck while Sonic held her waist. Then they pulled apart from the kiss.

"Sonic I..." Amy gasped.

"I know. We're not ready to be a couple but I know we still care about each other" Sonic said.

"Yeah. But let's say that we're in a secret relationship" Amy suggested.

"Good idea Amy" Sonic agreed.

The next day, Amy and Sonic sat on the beach viewing the sunset while having a picnic. Their hands were touching each other as Sonic turned the radio on to play some music. Amy looked at Sonic and warmly smiles at him, which he returned with one as well. Soon enough Amy placed her head on Sonic's chest while Sonic placed an arm around her to hold her.

The End.


End file.
